Vehicle interiors include soft material (e.g., vinyl or leather) which is exposed to and visible by vehicle occupants. For example, a vehicle console in a vehicle interior may include a lid having a decorative badge which is embedded in the lid. The decorative badge may be, for example, a representation of a manufacturer logo or an emblem displaying particular vehicle model information.
Such a decorative badge may be embedded in the soft material of the interior in a way that causes the soft material to wrinkle or pucker around the edges of the decorative badge. The material of the vehicle interior may become distorted with respect to the contours of the decorative badge. These phenomena may degrade the intended aesthetic impression of the decorative badge and the soft material surrounding the badge.